Don't you miss me?
by youknowmee
Summary: miss you, babe. KAIHUN/SEKAI/BL/EXO.
1. Chapter 1

Sehun guling-guling di kasur karena ngga bisa tidur. Padahal sekarang udah lewat tengah malam, tapi tetep aja rasa kantuknya ngga datang-datang. Hal itu bikin Chanyeol heran, soalnya tadi sore itu anak ngeluh ngantuk, capek, pengen pulang, tapi sekarang malah kaya lampu philip dua puluh lima watt. Udah gitu ngehela napas terus kaya kepikiran sesuatu

"Lo kenapa sih?" tanya Chanyeol, lama-lama capek juga lihat Sehun daritadi guling-guling nggak jelas di kasur.

"Ngga bisa tidur nih, Kak." Jawab Sehun sambil duduk.

"Tadi bilangnya ngantuk?"

"Iya tadi, gatau juga sekarang melek banget."

Chanyeol cuman gelengin kepala, gagal paham sama tingkah curut satu itu.

"Lo gimana sama Jongin?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba. Sebenarnya nggak ada maksud apa-apa, tapi suasana hening banget karena cuman berdua.

"Gimana apanya?" respon Sehun malah balik nanya.

"Kayaknya seharian lo ga ngehubungin dia sama sekali, dia juga gak ada nelfon lo kan. Emang ngga kangen?" Chanyeol senyum dikit liat perubahan muka Sehun yang sekarang rada cemberut.

"Biasa aja sih, kan udah kebiasa juga begini."

"Beneran?"

"Udah lah, apasih."

Chanyeol pengen banget ketawa, dia tahu Sehun tuh udah kangen berat. Dari tadi dia ngeliatin foto Jongin terus di hapenya. Wajar sih, namanya juga sayang dikit-dikit pasti kangen. Orang dia juga begitu.

"Telfon gih kalo kangen." Cetus Chanyeol nyamanin posisinya berbaring di kasur.

"Nggak perlu, udah tidur paling." Sehun mulai naruh hapenya di deket bantal, terus narik selimut sampe nutupin leher.

"Orang yang lagi kangen biasanya susah tidur loh, Hun." kata Chanyeol ngompor-ngomporin.

"Dia aja nggak kangen gue kok, jadi percuma nelfon juga." Jawab Sehun mulai meremin matanya.

Sehun itu gengsi banget, Chanyeol tahu itu. Sedangkan yang satunya kepekaannya dibawah rata-rata. Jadinya kalo lagi jauhan gini mesti ada aja yang tingkahnya kaya cewe lagi datang bulan.

"Apa salahnya nelfon duluan, dia belum tidur kok kata Baekhyun." Terang Chanyeol kalem.

"Lo nanya Baekhyun?" seru Sehun kaget dan dibalas anggukan sama Chanyeol.

"Iya, tadi pas Baekhyun nanya tumben gue nanyain Jongin, gue bilang aja kalo lo mau nelfon. Terus kayaknya disampein gitu ke Jongin, jadi pasti tu anak lagi nungguin lo nelfon dia."

Sehun natap Chanyeol horror, terus langsung bangkit dari acara rebahannya.

"Rese banget lo kak asli."

"Daripada kangen dipendam mulu dari tadi, udah gih sana telfon aja. Sama kesayangan sendiri kok kaya sama musuh sih." jawab Chanyeol cengar-cengir.

"Bodo ah. Bye."

Sehun nyamber hapenya terus keluar dari kamar hotel mereka. Chanyeol beneran udah ngakak aja lihat adeknya manyun-manyun gitu. Dia tahu akhir-akhir ini pasangan satu itu emang lagi rada jauhan semenjak April Mop dulu. Sehun tuh pencemburu banget, terus kebijakan agency yang nggak ngebolehin mereka buat dekat-dekat banget juga bikin Sehun jadi suka jaga jarak, padahal Jongin-nya biasa aja. Dulu dia juga gitu, bahkan lebih parah, sampe sekarang pun juga masih. Makanya dia ngga mau adek-adeknya kaya dia juga.

Abis nyelesein ketawanya. Dia milih narik selimutnya aja, besok kan masih mau keluar. Jadi badan harus seger walopun musim dingin gini.

e)(o

Diluar, Sehun keliatan masih ragu mau nelfon Jongin atau nggak. Soalnya emang bener, Jongin tuh seharian belum ngabarin dia sama sekali. Dan dia itu kalo belum dapat kabar, jarang ngide buat ngabarin duluan. Setelah mikir-mikir selama tiga menit akhirnya dia beneran mencet nomor hape Jongin. Telfonnya langsung terhubung, tandanya emang hape Jongin nggak mati. Setelah empat kali bunyi tut….

' _Halo?'_

Sehun buang napas pelan.

"L-lo kok belum tidur." Tanya-nya sambil gugup.

' _Emangnya jam berapa sekarang, udah tidur hahaha.'_ Sehun ikutan senyum denger suara diseberang sana ketawa renyah begitu.

"Biasanya gimana?"

' _Sekarang kan lain. By the way, lo kayaknya asik banget ya disana.'_ Sehun nangkep suara Jongin rada aneh, tapi dia nggak paham. Efek kangen kali ya.

"Ya emang asik kok, lo sih diajakin nggak mau." Jawab Sehun membela diri.

' _Seoul juga banyak kok yang bagus'_

"Apalagi kasurnya ya bagus banget." Sehun sebenernya agak kesel, Jongin tuh susah banget diajakkin main. Kemaren Chanyeol udah ngasih iming-iming mau nraktir semuanya tapi Jongin tetep nolak.

' _Nah itu lo tahu kan hehehe.'_

"Disini juga ada kasur kok, sama aja."

' _Iya udah tidur sana udah malem'_

"Emangnya lo udah ngantuk?" Sehun jadi was-was, kan dia masih kangen. Masa udah disuruh tidur aja.

' _Iya belum sih.'_

HHHH

"Ya makanya jangan udahan dulu." Sebel juga lama-lama sama Jongin.

' _Besok kan masih jalan-jalan. Ntar ngantuk lho.'_

Sehun mau mengiyakan ucapan Jongin sebenernya, tapi masa nelfon cuman singkat padat dan nggak ada intinya sama sekali.

"Iya, tapi kan gue…"

' _apa?'_

"nggak, nggak apa-apa."

Terus mereka cuman diem. Diluar kamar padahal dingin banget. Kalo bukan karena mau nelpon Jongin, dia mending masuk. Di dalem ada Chanyeol, dia gamau kalo ngobrol sama Jongin jadi nggak leluasa.

' _Hun, lo masih disana kan? Apa ketiduran?'_

Sehun agak tersentak waktu Jongin tiba-tiba buka suara.

"Iya masih kok."

' _kirain, abis lo diem sih. oh iya gue mau cerita.'_

"cerita apa?"

Semangat sih kalo dengerin Jongin cerita, soalnya selama ini Sehun mulu yang cerita ini itu, Jongin-nya jarang.

' _gue lagi kangen sama orang.'_

Tiba-tiba hati Sehun mencelos, padahal belum juga semenit semangat banget. Mau nanya siapa, tapi takut kecewa. Soalnya Sehun tau "orang" itu bukan dia. Jongin kalo kangen sama dia udah bilang langsung nggak pake basa-basi, yang dia tahu sih gitu.

"Y-ya bilang lah kalo kangen. Jangan dipendam, ntar nggak bisa tidur." Kata Sehun meniru kalimat Chanyeol tadi

' _Oke, bilang deh.'_

Sehun udah bête banget, dia kangen Jongin sampe ubun-ubun dari tadi, malah doi kangen orang lain, gimana sih.

"Kok belum dimatiin telfonnya?" tanya Sehun memecah keheningan setelah diem dieman sekitar dua menit.

' _Ya bentar kali kan gue belum bilang apa-apa sama lo, lagi mikir nih. Ga sabaran amat.'_

"Hah…? Emang mau bilang apa sama gue?"

Sehun tuh suka nggak ngerti sama Jongin. Kadang nggak jelas gini anaknya.

' _Hih, ya bilang gue kangen lo lah. Apalagi.'_

Jantung Sehun jadi kaya lagi lomba marathon, dia bener-bener cengo sekarang.

"Hah…?"

' _Tuhkan Sehun nggak peka. Udah ah tidur aja sana, udah ngantuk tuh makanya ngga connect. Buruan pulang gue udah kangen banget, ngga kasihan sama gue?'_

Sehun mangap-mangap doang kayak ikan kakap. Jongin tuh emang garing, tapi kok bikin sayang gini sih.

' _Nggak usah sok speechless, makanya kalo kangen tuh bilang dari tadi bukan diem doang. Gue musuh lo ya sampe bilang kangen aja lo gengsi, wuu dasar.'_

Ini Sehun udah mau nangis saking malunya dibilangin gitu sama Jongin. Beneran nggak bisa ngomong apa-apa lagi.

' _Gue tuh siapanya lo sih, Hun.'_

Sehun ngusap mukanya kasar. Jongin tuh…

"Y-ya menurut lo, lo itu siapanya gue, masih nanya ih." Akhirnya Sehun berhasil buka suara. Lidahnya udah kaku banget, dadanya udah kaya abis didobrak sama maling.

' _Tapi gue terus yang mulai.'_

Iya, Sehun juga mengakui kalo akhir-akhir ini dia pasif banget ke Jongin. Dia jadi ngrasa nggak guna.

' _Udah deh, gue mulai ngantuk nih, lanjut besok aja. Jangan lama-lama ya di Jepang. Gue sayang sama lo, bye.'_

Belum sempet Sehun ngomong apa-apa telfonnya udah ditutup aja sama Jongin. Kali ini dia bener-bener ngerasa bersalah, selama ini apa-apa emang Jongin yang mulai. Dia nggak ada inisiatif, malah cenderung diem. Nggak adil banget buat kesayangannya itu.

Hahah sayang ya?

Sehun ngebuka aplikasi Kakaotalk, terus nyari history chatnya Jongin. Dia ngetik sesuatu, abis itu masuk ke kamar sebelum masuk angin.

e)(o

Jongin yang udah mau merem, ngebatalin niatnya gara-gara hapenya geter lagi. Dibuka notifnya ternyata dari Sehun.

' _Maaf ya, kalo bikin lo sebel hari ini. Gue bingung bilangnya gimana, lo tau gue kan? Kalo lo nanya emang gue nggak kangen, ya jelas kangen banget. Tapi…_ _udahlah pokonya gue juga sayang sama lo. Tidur dulu ya.'_

Jongin ketawa geli baca kalimatnya Sehun. Dia sebenernya paham, Sehun tuh ga seratus persen gengsi, tapi ada malu juga kalo disuruh ngomog terang-terangan gitu. Dia nggak pernah mempermasalahkan sebenernya. Tapi sekali-kali denger Sehun bilang "gue kangen sama lo." kan nggak ada salahnya, meskipun gagal.

Kapan-kapan dia bakalan nyoba lagi, kalo sekarang sih mending tidur aja. Kangennya kan udah terobati…

.

.

.

Note:

Maaf kalo garing, tapi aku kangen banget sama Sehun yang main mulu sama Chanyeol.


	2. Chapter 2

Jongin naruh sepatunya di rak dengan rapi. Hari ini dia sengaja pulang ke rumah, bosen lama-lama di dorm sepi sepi gitu. Emang aneh, rame ngeluh, sepi jadi kesepian. Eh tapi kalo ada Sehun lain cerita deh, sepi pun nggak masalah. Malah enak kan bisa berduaan aja seharian. Mikirin Sehun jadi bikin ketawa sendiri, emang udah kangen banget sih.

Kayaknya penguni rumahnya lagi pada nggak ada deh, sepi banget soalnya. Dia emang sengaja nggak ngabarin, takutnya malah ibunya repot ini dan itu buat nyambut kepulangannya. Sesuai kebiasaannya, Jongin milih nunggu dikamar aja sambil goleran di kasur. Mumpung masih ada waktu buat males-malesan mending digunain sebaik mungkin kan.

Dia ngebuka hapenya yang tadi sengaja dia silent selama di luar. Abis urusan penting di SM kalo keganggu sama hape tuh, gak enak kan diliatin yang lain.

Dia ngeliat ada tujuh missed call, dan semuanya dari Sehun. Dia lupa ngebales chat Sehun tadi gara-gara terburu-buru.

Lalu hapenya getar lagi dan nama Sehun muncul di layar hapenya, belum sempat dia nyapa yang diseberang, Sehun udah nyosor aja.

 _"Ngin?"_

"Halo..." jawabnya santai.

 _"Lama banget angkatnya dr tadi di telfon."_ Jongin senyum lebar banget berhasil bikin Sehun sebel gini.

"Sorry abis keluar gue hehe."

 _"Kemana?"_

"SM"

 _"Ngapain?"_ duh ni anak kalo tahu gue ke SM gara-gara ada wejangan gue ga boleh terlalu mesra sama dia, pasti dia jadi kepikiran, begitu pikir Jongin.

"Biasalah haha" akhirnya dia jawab aja kaya biasanya yang bakalan bikin Sehun mikir, kalo dia ketemu beatburger bahas bahas koreo.

" _Oh"_ , hmmm jawaban yang suka bikin Jongin gemes. Sehun tuh emang paling nggak bisa sama yang namanya keep going a conversation, harus dipancing dulu kaya ikan sapu-sapu.

"Udah nih cmn mau bilang oh aja?"

 _"Mulai deeh_ ", Jongin bisa bayangin muka Sehun udah keliatan kaya aspal. Anak itu emang paling lucu kalo digodain gitu.

"Iya yauda yauda gimana di Jepang, niat telusur ya." sebenernya Jongin males nanyain soal ini, ya gimana kan Sehun perginya nggak sama dia, makan nggak sama dia, tidur nggak sama dia. Ngapain kan ditanyain. Ya emang posesif.

" _Ya gitu lah."_

"Lah kok ky ga semangat gitu."

 _"Kan kalo diceritain jg malah jd ga semangat kan biasanya."_

Tau kan tuh anak, mereka emang saling paham dan saling mengerti. Tapi ribet banget dua-duanya. Harus ada yang ngalah dulu, tapi emang lebih sering Jongin yang berusaha ngerti Sehun.

"Kan gue ga ada bayangan sama sekali hun, bingung mau nge review gimana." ini Jongin sama sekali nggak bohong. Dia selalu clueless setiap Sehun cerita soal Jepang yang keren banget. Ya kalo keren sih dia juga tahu. Tapi kan...

 _"Iya makanya kapan-kapan kesini lah."_

"Iya kapan-kapannnya itu tuh yg kapan."

Jongin bisa denger suara Sehun ngedesah pelan. Sekali lagi, dia itu paham banget sama Sehun. Dia ngerti kalo Sehun berusaha ngebujuk dia buat ikutan. Padahal ini udah berapa hari setelah kepulangan dia, masih aja nggak nyerah.

 _"Ngin...",_ suara Sehun kembali terdengar.

"Yes?"

 _"Anu...",_ Jongin beneran ngebayangin muka Sehun kalo lagi ngomong gini, pasti sambil garuk-garuk bingung gitu. Kalo ada anaknya mah langsung dia cubit pipinya.

"Apasi ngomong yg jelas biar pulsanya ga sia-sia tuh."

 _"Hih. Lo apa ga mau sih pergi pergi sama gue lagi? Gue sama chanyeol terus. Ya enak, tp kan gue jg mau keluar sama lo. Kita lama gk main berdua."_

Ada senengnya juga Sehun ngomong jujur gitu, tapi dia kan jadi kepikiran kalo mereka jarang jalan berdua bukan karena dia yang nggak mau banget.

"Terus abis itu ada lagi foto gue sama cewe, lo marah lagi ke gue" jawab Jongin sambol menghela napas. Dulu tuh pas foto dia sama anak grup sebelah yang main berdua kesebar, Sehun beneran marah sama dia. Kan dia nggak betah kalo Sehun marah terus.

 _"Tapi kan..."_

"Gue sih gamasalah kita keluar. Kemana aja gue turutin. Asal klo misal ada lagi hal yg menyangkut gue sama dia ga bakalan bikin lo marah. Gue cari aman hun, didiemin sama lo nggak enak padahal lo udah tau kan itu karna apa."

Mending Jongin nggak dikasih jatah tidur deh asal Sehun-nya tetep akur sama dia. Nggak diem-dieman sampe beberapa hari. Ya mereka itu pacaran nggak sih kalo benhari perang dingin terus siapa yang seneng kan.

 _"Maaf ya",_ kata Sehun lirih. Kalo udah gini tuh Jongin nggak bisa marah ke kesayangannya.

Padahal tadi sebenernya udah mau bilang banyak banget soal uneg-uneg dia ke Sehun.

"Udah ga usah emo. Lo nelfon mau kangen-kangenan apa galau-galauan." daripada diterusin bahas masalah itu, mending ngga usah kan. Jongin kan kangen, bukan buat berantem.

 _"Tapi gue emang beneran galau",_ kata Sehun dengan suara pelan.

"Makanya pulang, bader." jawab Jongin gemes. Jongin suka bingung sama dia, padahal anaknya kangenan gitu tapi suka pergi jauh dari Jongin. Pas beneran kangen repot sendiri kan.

 _"Lo udah 50x kali nyuruh gue pulang kak."_

"Ya abisan lo tuh...", Jongin nggak ngelanjutin kalimatnya, dan milih diem. Udah segitu gemesnya sama Sehun mau mites aja rasanya.

Diujung sana Sehun juga kayaknya lagi mikir mau ngomong apaan.

 _"Ngin",_ akhirnya tu anak manggil juga

"Hm?"

 _"Aduh gue bingung ngomongnya gimana."_

Jongin emang udah nggak perlu heran lagi, Sehun kan emang kalo diajakkin serius susah.

"Gausa ngomong", jawab Jongin ketus.

 _"Galak amat kak",_ seru Sehun pake merengek. Keliatannya aja cool gitu, badan tinggian dia juga. Tapi kalo sama Jongin kaya bayi. Ckckck.

"Biasanya lo gitu juga." kata Jongin masih ketus.

 _"Ih."_

Kasihan juga kalo diketusin, padahal biasanya yang suka ketus, galak ya Sehun sendiri. Jongin tuh sabar untungnya sama dia.

"Hahaha udah makan blm?" akhirnya Jongin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Emang Jongin lebih kalem dari Sehun, pendiem dan tertutup. Tapi kalo udah berdua gini, Sehun suka susah nyari topik. Ujung-ujungnya harus dipancing sama Jongin.

 _"Udah kok tadi"_ , jawab Sehun.

"Tidur sana biar gendut."

 _"INI MASIH SIANG YA NGAPAIN TIDUR KAYA ANAK SEKOLAH AJA LO."_

Jongin ketawa denger Sehun teriak-teriak di telfon gini. Pokoknya Sehun mau ngomong apa, sama Jongin tuh hiburan gitu. Iya dangdut banget kan, namanya juga udah sayang, maklumin aja ya.

"Gue biasanya kan gitu", kata Jongin sambil nahan ketawa.

 _"Ya lo. Gue nggak"_ , nah sekarang malah Sehun tuh yang ketus.

"Iya iyaa sayangku."

Jongin yakin banget, pipi Sehun jadi pink merah-merah gemes gitu kalo udah disayang-sayang gini.

 _"Lo pernah ngga sih cemburu sama gue?",_ suara Sehun muncul lagi, menanyakan pertanyaan yang sebenernya bikin Jongin kaget. Tumben tu anak.

"Ya pernah lah. Kalo ga cemburu berarti gak cinta dong."

Dangdut lagi kan, Jongin beneran bayangin muka Sehun kalo digoda gini dua kali lipat lebih lucu dari biasanya.

 _"Oh, ok..."_ tuh kan, jawabnya aja sambil malu-malu kucing garong gitu.

"Tau nggak, gue selalu cemburu klo lo jalan sama yg lain. Lo sekarang pergi sama Chanyeol, upload foto sama Chanyeol, apa-apa sama Chanyeol lo kira gue gimana, hm?" ujar Jongin kalem. Karena Sehun udah nanya begitu, sekalian aja kan dijawab jujur. Lagian sok tegar nggak baik.

 _"Ya abisan kan lo jg yg gamau foto kita ada di ig gue"_ , kekeuh banget ngelesnya.

"Susah ya kita". Jongin ngeleha napas berat.

 _"Susahan chanbaek"_ , sahut Sehun dan dibenarkan sama Jongin.

"Kita ga boleh kaya gitu."

 _"Iya...gue jg gamau."_

"Makanya jangan pasif-pasif banget jd orang." jawab Jongin yang lama-lama jadi sewot.

 _"Yauda besok gandengan lagi di stage."_

"Ngapain? Takut tersesat ya dek."

 _"Iyaa tersesat di jurang kerinduan."_

"Ea banget."

 _"Hhhh udah ya. Gue mau keluar dulu nih."_ random banget dasar Sehun. Abis ikutan dangdut tau-tau pamit.

"Iya hati-hati." jawab Jongin lemes. Iyalah lemes, doi-nya mau main lagi sama orang lain.

 _"Jangan cemburu dong."_ canda Sehun sambil cekikikan ngga jelas.

"Tapi lo seneng kan?"

 _"Yauda besok gue bawain oleh-oleh yg paling beda dr yg lain."_ Jongin udah yakin paling ini boneka beruang Jumbo lagi.

"Lo pulang aja gue udah seneng." ini bukan bermaksud nge dangdut lagi. Tapi emang Jongin butuhnya Sehun pulang bukan buah tangan.

 _"Ya itu maksudnya oleh-olehnya tuh gue hehehhe."_

"Tai banteng ya."

Bisa banget tuh anak, belajar dari siapa coba, begitu pikir Jongin. Padahal dia sendiri nggak sadar Sehun kan begitu karena dia juga.

 _"Hahahhahah udah ya gue tutup dulu."_ kata Sehun yang kayaknya beneran mau pergi.

"Lo ga mau ngomong apa gitu ke gue." pancing Jongin lagi. Kali ini dia kudu denger langsung dari bibir Sehun.

 _"Hng, apa?"_

"Yauda sana." kata Jongin ketus lagi. Sebel sendiri dia gara-gara reaksi Sehun.

 _"Cie ngambek. Iya, gue sayang sama lo. Udah dulu ya kangennya ditunda dulu. Bye."_

"Iya, bye."

Sambungan telfonnya beneran mati sekarang. Jongin ngeliatin lagi muka Sehun yang ada di layar hapenya, sebenernya banyak banget selfie mereka di hape Jongin. Malah dibuatin folder sendiri. Tapi emang nggak di publikasikan aja, takut ditegur lagi. Nggak tau deh kapan tuh anak pulang, yang penting ngabarin aja Jongin udah lega karena anak itu sehat-sehat aja disana.

.

.

.

Note:

Garing banget maaf ya, wajar sih kalo peminatnya dikit hehe, ini sekedar imajinasiku aja interaksi Sekai di rl tuh seperti apa.. Makasih yang udah review.

Maaf untuk tanda baca yang masih banyak kekurangan, ngetik pakai hape T_T, semoga terhibur~


End file.
